Goodbye Bulma-san
by FF Queen
Summary: Another B\V angst fic. Pretty short though. Review it please!


Goodbye Bulma-san  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ\GT  
  
  
Bulma looked down at her pregnant stomach. It was her third child, but it brought no happiness. Vegeta had made her pregnant again, but he didn't stay. He upped and left the next morning. She and Vegeta had happy times and sad times but nothing prepared her for him leaving. It seemed like there was nothing to live for anymore. Just then a black car pulled up in front of the Capsule Corp. It was most likely Bra after her shopping trip.  
"Hey Mum. What's wrong?" Bra asked gently as she laid the flowers on her bed. Bulma looked up at her daughter. "You do know your father's not coming back, don't you?" Bulma asked, letting more tears fall.  
"Ssh. He'll come back one day. You'll see." Bra whispered. "He'd never leave you. I know it."   
"I'm sure." Bulma sighed.  
"Trust me." Bra said patting her shoulder.  
"Hi Mum!" Trunks said cheerfully as he came in.  
"Hi Trunks. Hi Marron." Bulma said as she sat up.  
"Bra was here not long ago wasn't she?" Trunks asked.  
"Yeah why?" Bulma said.  
"Oh nothing it's all right." Trunks sighed.  
"Hi Grandma!" Her granddaughter, Mishka, said happily as she lept into Bulma's arms.  
"Be careful Mishka. Grandma's got a baby in her tummy, remember." Pan warned.  
"Yes Mum." Miska replied as she rested her head on Bulma's shoulder.  
"That's what I need to talk to you about." Bulma cried.  
"What the baby? Why what's wrong?" Pan asked in concern.  
"No. Not just the baby but Vegeta. The night I told him I was with child again, he said nothing and the next day he left. And he hasn't come back yet. And I'm almost due." She cried in her daughter-in-law's arms.  
"Everything's going to be all right." Pan ushered.  
"Vegeta.....Please come back. Please." Bulma cried herself to sleep. Slowly Vegeta came into her mind. He held out his hand and Bulma grabbed on. He guided her through the air easily. Then he let go of her. "Hey I'm flying!" She exclaimed as she flew next to Vegeta. Vegeta turned to her and smiled. He touched down on a small cliff above the beach. "Vegeta it's bueatiful!" For once she was speechless. The fog slowly covered the face of the moon, the waves gently crashed on the shore below them and the stars were like diamonds in navy silk.   
"I love you Bulma." Vegeta whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too my Veggie-chan." She replied as they kissed. The light fog blanket coved them like a velvet web. "Here, I want you to have this." Vegeta said as he produced a large box and card.  
"Vegeta, you shouldn't have." She gasped when she found a gorgeous silk dress. She read the card and Vegeta actually turned out pretty good at poetry:  
  
Dear Bulma,  
  
I know the pain that you've felt  
I want you back again, right now  
It's a hand I shouldn't have dealt  
Let us fly away together, forever.  
  
I know the sorrow  
And there's nothing I wouldn't  
Do just to have you tomorrow  
My heart's with yours, forever.  
  
And many years  
Have passed   
With so many tears  
Now you see I'm yours, forever.  
  
Love your only Veggie-chan  
  
"Oh Vegeta. That's so sweet!" Bulma cried as she hugged him, and he made no hesitation to hug her back.  
"Bulma I love you......" He whispered before he took off again.  
"Vegeta wait!"  
"Goodbye Bulma. Dawn to death will see us again." His voice disappeared.  
Bulma opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed and all her loved ones around her, even Vegeta. "Vegeta? Is that you?" She asked groggily.  
"Yes Bulma. It sure is." He replied holding her hand.  
"What am I doing here?" Then that's when she knew what Vegeta meant by 'dawn to death will see us again.' In other words she'd have her baby which was the dawn and then she'd die which was death. "I'm dying, aren't I?" She asked worriedly. Trunks and Bra just nodded. "So the dream, was real?"   
"What dream?" Everyone asked puzzled.  
"Well I dreamt that Vegeta came back to me and he took me to this lovely beach and gave me this bueatiful silk dress and he even wrote a poem. And his last words were "Dawn to death will see us again."  
"Like this one?" Vegeta asked holding up the same dress and poem.   
"Yes! Exactly the same! It was true wasn't it?"   
"Of course it was Bulma. See, I was making you do stuff in your mind when you were unconsious." Vegeta explained. "I love you, my one and only Veggie-chan. Forever." She whispered as she kissed him.  
"Awwww. How cute!" Pan sighed.  
"Gross!" Trunks shrieked as Pan kissed him too.  
"I love you too, Bulma-san." He whispered back.  
"Bulma! No!" Vegeta cried as the monitor went flat.   
"No Mum!" Bra and Trunks cried at the same time.  
"I love you my Bulma-san. And I'll always be your Veggie-chan." Vegeta cried as he guided his hand down over her eyes to shut them for the last time. The last time those sparkly blue eyes looked at him. "This can't be happening." Vegeta cried.   
"It's all right Grandpa." Mishka cried as she hugged him. Vegeta looked at the little Mishka hugging him. He smiled through his tears as he picked her up. He knew without his Bulma-san nothing in his world would be perfect. "Thankyou Bulma-san."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So did you like it? Comments pleaze! Thanx! 


End file.
